1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of attachment means, and more particularly to a mount for attaching devises to a weapons mount such as one meeting the US MIL-STD-1913 standard or other type of railing.
2. Background Art
Known systems to attach or fasten various devices to weapons rails include at least 3 different types. A first known type includes a mount that uses two cam operated locking mechanisms, one forward and the other aft. A second type of attachment means includes a mount that uses a machine screw operated locking mechanism, either single or double with one forward and the other aft. A third type of known attachment means is a variation of the second: a mount that uses a torque limiting device in or under the knob of the machine screw(s).
The first type of mount has a two-cam locking method that locks one side of the mount to a weapon rail first and then locks the second side. The sequence of locking may cause many problematic mechanical effects. For example when the first locking mechanism has secured one side, the mount is horizontally rotated relative to the weapon rail. The smaller the distance between the locks, the more relative rotation there will be. When the second lock is activated, this works against the first lock causing it to slip or spin. Slipping of the first lock continues until the second is completely secured. Now the second lock is applying a clamping force to the weapon rail while the first lock is applying both a clamping force and a torque.
The inherent problem with the above mentioned mounting system is consistency. The torque applied by the first lock is sustained by friction and friction can change with weather conditions or the introduction of foreign materials. For example, if one were to attach the mount to the weapon rail when it is dry, and then the mechanism gets wet, the torque holding fiction may be reduced and the mount will shift.
The above problem can negatively influence bore-sight retention of the sight to the weapon. If the recoil-stop is not perpendicular with the weapon rail when tightened, the recoil of the weapon during firing may shift the mount on the rail until this perpendicularity has been established.
With the two-lock system, the user must remember to always tighten the locks in the same sequence each time. If bore-sight is established after securing the forward lock first, then the forward lock must always be secured first to maintain bore-sight retention.
This type of two-lock mounting system may also use a sheetmetal guard between the cam and the weapon rail; one must place one specific side of the mount on the rail and rock the mount into position. If this not performed properly, the sheetmetal guard gets trapped between the mount and the weapon rail causing improper installation of the mount and possibly permanently deform the sheetmetal guard.
An additional disadvantage to the known two-lock system is the short and straight levers that operate the cam locks. The straightness of the levers can make it difficult to grab because they are too close to the mount. The short length of the levers does not provided adequate mechanical advantage, and is difficult to lock and unlock.
Exemplary of the two-cam locking method are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,276,988 and 4,845,871.
The second type of known mount uses one or two machine screws that operate the locking mechanism. When two machine screws are used, this second system has all the same problems as the first. However, it does not have the problem of a lever that is hard to reach or having a lack of mechanical advantage.
An additional disadvantage to the machine screw operated locking mechanism system, whether single or double, is the time required to secure the mount and inconsistent loading. Instead of the locking mechanism working by quick acting cams, a machine threaded screw is turned. This method can be very time consuming. It is also hard to hand torque a screw to provide a consistent clamping force. In some cases a torque limiting wrench has been supplied with the mount.
An example of this second type of mounting system is the Mount Assembly, Weaver Rail; Litton EOS P/N 241565-100.
The torque limiting lock mounting system is intended to address the inconsistent loads. The locking mechanism is a screw type, but uses a torque limiting mechanism to keep the clamping load consistent. This torque limiting mechanism may have a noisy operation, and is not desirable when silence is required.
The mechanism protrudes to the side of the mount, and is susceptible to damage during accidental impact, such as when dropped or accidental contact with any foreign objects.
The inconsistent load issue is not adequately addressed by these torque limiting mechanisms; the user can greatly increase the resultant torque by applying an inward axial load while turning the knob. Also, time required to operate the screw mechanisms in not addressed.
An example of this third type of known mounting system is the TWS Rail Grabber, U.S. Government P/N 80063-A3170324.
While the above cited references introduce and disclose a number of noteworthy advances and technological improvements within the art, none completely fulfills the specific objectives achieved by this invention.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a mount that secures a sighting or viewing system to the mounting rail of a weapon, and has an adjustable support to help stabilize the sight.
In accordance with the present invention, a fastening device for attaching a selected first device to a mounting or mating rail member of a second device includes a first side member that has an interior and an exterior surface, upper and lower longitudinal edges, and first and second edges. Similarly, a second side member has an interior and an exterior surface, upper and lower longitudinal edges, and first and second edges. A top section extends between the first or second sides near the respective upper longitudinal edges. The top section is adapted to mount the first device.
The first and second sides are also adapted to clamp about at least a portion of the mating rail member with the mating rail member being removably secured between the interior surfaces of the first and second sides. A clamping rod or member extends between the first and second sides. The clamping member has an extended end and an opposing engaged end with the extended end of the clamping member having a portion of the clamping member extending through the first side. The engaged end of the clamping member includes a portion of the clamping member that is coupled with the second side.
The extended portion of the clamping member is movably coupled to a single cam member that is operably mounted with the first side for drawing the first and second sides closer together into a clamping position. When the present fastening device is in the clamping position the first and second side members will mate with the desired mating rail and secure the fastening device to the mounting rail.
Advantages of the present invention are: single cam operation; support mechanism; and speed, ease, and consistency of installation.
These and other objects, advantages and features of this invention will be apparent from the following description taken with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein is shown the preferred embodiments of the invention.